


Une histoire de bleu

by La_plume_d_Eowin



Series: Sterek Moment [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is laughing, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Situation that we ALL know
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_plume_d_Eowin/pseuds/La_plume_d_Eowin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la relation amoureuse de Stiles. Mais même après s'être fait à l'idée, il continua de garder Derek à l’œil, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à son frère de cœur. Et bien sûr un jour, il eu raison...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une histoire de bleu

**Author's Note:**

> Dans la continuité de Pour un bout de saucisson, donc les notes sont les mêmes : Je n'ai pas vu la saison 4, Alisson et Aiden ne sont pas mort, Aiden va bien – je l'ai vu l'autre jour, il pète la forme – et Alisson est dans le coma.

Scott n'allait pas se mentir : Il avait eu quelques petites difficultés à accepter la situation amoureuse de Stiles. Pendant longtemps, il avait fermé les yeux. La meute avait pourtant remarqué ce qui se tramait avec le petit humain de leur groupe - à vrai dire, c'était dur de cacher quelque chose aux sens surdéveloppés des Lycans - mais Scott n'avait rien vu. Il n’avait surtout rien voulu voir. Il s'était longtemps voilé la face, jusqu'au jour où il avait dû affronter brutalement la réalité : Il avait eu la - mauvaise - idée de se pointer chez Derek, un soir après avoir découvert que Stiles n'était pas chez lui. Ça l’avait fait paniquer affreusement - la paranoïa étant devenue une vieille amie sincère -. Il était donc entré en trombe dans le loft, bien trop obnubilé par son inquiétude pour faire attention à qui était dans la pièce, mais surtout à ce qu'il s'y passait.

Par la suite, il avait bien failli se laver le cerveau à la javel pour effacer l'image d'un Stiles coincé entre un mur et un Derek feulant. Une image plutôt commune quand on connaissait les deux zigotos et leurs querelles permanentes... Par contre, le fait que Stiles ne portait plus que quelques fripes déchirées avec empressement, que Derek avait son pantalon baissé sur ses chevilles, et que tous les deux se mouvaient avec passion en poussant des bruits très explicites, ça, c'était tout nouveau pour Scott.

Il avait perdu connaissance sous le choc.

Autant dire que les jours qui avaient suivis avaient été pour le moins explosifs. Scott avait appris que tout le monde savait ce qui se tramait entre Stiles et Derek, et ce depuis plus de trois semaines. Il apprit aussi que chacun pensait qu'il avait lui aussi deviné, mais qu'il n'en parlait pas, par pudeur envers l'intimité de son frère de cœur, ou juste par gêne, ou.... En fait, après en avoir parlé, la meute avait bien réalisé que leurs excuses ne tenaient pas la route et qu'ils auraient dû comprendre que Scott ne s’était douté de rien.  


Alors, Scott avait boudé tout le monde.

Il avait boudé Lydia, pour ne pas avoir explicitement dit qu'elle avait été la première qui, malgré l'absence de sens surdéveloppés, avait deviné cette attirance réciproque.

Il avait boudé Isaac, pour lui avoir seulement lancé un regard entendu quand il lui avait demandé innocemment pourquoi il revenait vivre chez lui, plutôt que de rester chez Derek, après son retour de France.

Il avait boudé Malia et Kira, qui avaient juste ricanées un "Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent" quand il leur avait demandé pourquoi elles gloussaient quand Derek grognait après Stiles, en le coinçant contre un mur lors des réunions, une situation devenue habituelle.

Il avait boudé Danny et Jackson qui, certes, se contentaient de se lancer des regards entendus lors de ses plaquages habituels, mais ils auraient pu lui en parler, ou tout du moins expliciter le pourquoi de ces regards ! Hein, sérieusement quoi.

Il avait boudé Ethan et Aiden... parce que, voilà. Rien ne lui revenait tout de suite en tête, mais ils le savaient, ils auraient pu lui en parler eux aussi, namého.

Il avait boudé Chris, parce qu’apparemment, il le savait aussi !

Il avait boudé-- Non, il n’avait pas vraiment boudé Allison. La pauvre était toujours dans le coma après un an, elle n'était au courant de rien - D'ailleurs, c'est à elle qu'il s'était plaint de la traîtrise de la meute envers celui qui était leur Alpha ! -

Il avait boudé Stiles, pour ne lui avoir rien dit ! Il était son frère quoi, il aurait dû être le premier au courant ! Mais non, il n'avait rien dit, parce qu’apparemment, " _je pensais que tu savais, Scotty, je t'assure !_ "

Et enfin, il avait boudé Derek. Parce que même s'il le respectait désormais...

L'avoir comme pote, ok.

L'avoir comme mentor, normal.

L'avoir comme beau-frère ?! SÉRIEUSEMENT ?!

Scott avait boudé tout le monde pendant une semaine et demie. Tous avaient essayé de lui parler, mais il les avait rembarrés. Il n'avait même pas su quand Stiles et Malia avaient arrêtés de se voir ! Mais pour lui, une chose était sûre : Cette histoire ne durerait pas.

Plusieurs choix s'offraient donc à lui.

Ou alors ce n'était qu'une histoire de cul comme beaucoup en vivent, Stiles ayant perdu sa virginité et, ayant goûté à la pomme, avait trouvé une nouvelle douceur à se mettre sous la dent. Et Derek avait aussi besoin d'un exutoire.

Bon, ils s'étaient trouvés, tout ça tout ça, c'était bien joli et puis c'est tout ;

Ou alors, Stiles avait vraiment un faible pour le loup de naissance et là, c'était la merde, parce que ce dernier ne pouvait pas retourner les sentiments à son frère. Il allait lui piétiner le cœur, il allait le mettre plus bas que terre, et Scott allait devoir ramasser les morceaux restants à la petite cuillère ! Il ne pouvait pas le permettre !

Et puis, Lydia s'était pointée chez lui et avec la complicité de sa propre mère - Traîtresse à son sang ! -, elle s'était enfermée avec lui dans sa chambre, pièce calfeutrée à coup de poudre de sorbier pour qu'il ne puisse pas fuir. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle lui avait rabâché les oreilles sur le fait qu'il devrait être content pour Stiles plutôt que d'en vouloir à tout le monde. Elle lui présenta son point de vue, le point de vue de toute la meute, elle essaya de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils étaient tous les deux bons pour l'autre. Et Scott devait le reconnaître : Oui, Stiles souriait plus et semblait se remettre vraiment bien de la possession du Nogitsune. Oui, Derek était plus calme, moins grognon, sauf envers Stiles - Était-ce une parade nuptiale ? .... OH MON DIEU NON, CHANGEMENT DE SUJET ! Voilà, il avait besoin d'un nouveau décapage de cerveau - ; et peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, mais ils semblaient tous - la meute - bien plus proches depuis quelques semaines. Depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

\- _Non Scott_ , avait gentiment contredit Lydia en lui tenant affectueusement l'avant-bras. _Depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble_.

Alors, ouais. Scott avait mis du temps à accepter cette relation dont il avait eu du mal à comprendre l'origine et les bienfaits sur le long terme. Mais finalement, il l'avait fait.

Après moult menaces de mort lente et douloureuse au terme de plusieurs jours de torture si Derek faisait mal à son frère de cœur, et après une petite vengeance à coup de polochon envers Stiles qui lui avait caché un truc aussi gros, il l'avait accepté.

Enfin !

Tout était donc redevenu normal, plutôt calme pour Beacon Hills. Isaac et Danny se tournaient toujours autour ; Jackson était toujours un abruti, mais gentil au fond ; Scott était devenu célibataire et Kira commençait à se rapprocher de Malia ; Lydia paradait autour de l'adjoint Parrish ; Ethan et Aiden... Et bien, ils étaient vraiment bien intégrés à la meute ; Allison était malheureusement toujours dans le coma mais les médecins étaient confiants, ses jours n'étaient plus en danger et son cerveau semblait reprendre un peu plus d'activité quotidiennement ; Et au final, la relation de Stiles et Derek n'avait pas vraiment changée, parsemée de sarcasmes, grognements et plaquages contre les murs, mis à part le jeune humain qui s'endormait facilement dans les bras du loup de naissance lors des soirées pizza/film de la meute.

Mais Scott gardait l’œil ouvert. Même si Derek avait plus de contrôle que lui, l'Alpha savait très bien qu'il était facile de se perdre lors d'un trop plein d'émotions. Alors, si ce qu'il avait entrevu lors de cette révélation de choc était une habitude, Scott devait reconnaître que leurs étreintes devaient être très, très passionnées. Alors il faisait attention à Stiles, restait sur ses gardes, pour voir si Derek n'était pas trop... violent. Il avait bien tenté de demander à son frère si le loup n'allait pas trop loin, mais quand il était rentré dans les détails coquins, affirmant avec des yeux pétillants que, ouais, Derek pouvait être brusque mais qu'il adorait ça, Scott avait envisagé un troisième décapage de son pauvre cerveau et n'avait plus demandé aucun détail. Ces deux abrutis ne l'aidaient vraiment pas dans son rôle de grand frère protecteur !

Après les jours, les semaines. Puis des mois. Au final, cela faisait près de huit mois tout rond que Stiles et Derek entretenaient des relations sexuelles exclusives - ouais, Scott avait peut-être accepté la relation en elle-même, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que les sentiments entraient en jeu, surtout quand Stiles lui avait raconté que tout avait commencé avec une histoire de charcuterie, c'était tellement risible... -. Mais il gardait l’œil ouvert. On n’était jamais trop prudent.

Et bien, au final, il avait vu juste !

C'était un samedi. La journée avait plutôt bien commencée pour Scott et ils devaient tous passer la soirée ensemble devant un film. Stiles voulait préparer un bon gros repas pour tous ses p'tits louloup et avait demandé à Scott de venir au loft un peu plus tôt pour lui tenir compagnie pendant qu'il préparait le menu. Scott était donc arrivé en trottinant et en sifflotant, visiblement de bonne humeur.

Bonne humeur qui avait très vite disparu quand il avait vu Stiles dans la cuisine à son arrivée. Son frère lui avait fait un superbe sourire que Scott n'avait pas pu lui rendre en voyant son visage. Il s'était approché à grands pas, emprisonnant les joues de l'humain dans ses grandes mains mates et avait feulé.

\- Scotty ? Demanda Stiles d'une petite voix, surpris de cette réaction.

\- C'est quoi, ÇA ?! Grogna Scott.

Il avait de très bons yeux, mais même sans, le bleu sous son œil qui s'étendait jusqu'à sa pommette était bien visible.

Il le savait que ça allait mal tourner ! Ce ... connard de loup avait osé !

\- Où est Derek ? C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?!

La compréhension se fit dans l'esprit de Stiles, au vu de son changement de regard. Il attrapa les poignets de Scott pour les éloigner de son visage, les caressant doucement pour l'apaiser.

\- Nan, t'inquiète pas Scott, c'est rien, je--

\- C'est RIEN ? Stiles, t'as un hématome ! Où est cet enfoiré ?! DEREK ! Hurla-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Stiles le rattrapa par la manche.

\- Scotty-boy ! Calme-toi ! Il n’est pas là, je l'ai viré de l'appart le temps qu'il se calme...

\- QUOI ?!

Scott voyait rouge. Il avait rarement été aussi énervé de sa vie. Ce fils de catin - paix à l'âme de feu Talia Hale - avait osé lever la main sur Stiles, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que Scott l'avait à l’œil ! Mais même s’il ne l'avait pas eu à l’œil, il n'aurait pas dû !

\- Ce petit connard de fils de--

\- OH, SCOTT, CALME-TOI ! Hurla Stiles pour tenter d'attirer son attention.

\- HORS DE QUESTION ! Répondit-il sur le même ton. Je l'avais prévenu. Il va crever lentement. Très lentement ! IL VA SOUFFRIR !

Heureusement que Stiles savait y faire avec les Lycans depuis le temps, et surtout avec son frère, parce que sinon, il n'aurait pas pu l’empêcher d'aller étriper son loup grognon préféré. Il s'était campé devant la porte du loft, empêchant Scott de pouvoir sortir sans lui faire de mal, histoire d'avoir le temps de lui expliquer la situation.

\- Scott. Respire, reprends contrôle. Écoute mon cœur : Derek ne m'a pas frappé.

Il répéta plusieurs fois la phrase, le temps que Scott se calme un peu, afin d’avoir assez de concentration pour bien écouter les battements de cœur de Stiles. Au bout de plus de dix répétitions, le jeune humain prit une grande inspiration.

\- Ok. Ça va mieux ? Je t'explique. Derek n'est en rien responsable de ce bleu.... Enfin, ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai. C'est un accident, et Derek n'y est pour... Non, Derek... Comment dire... Derek n'a eu aucune mauvaise intention et s'il est parti du loft, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était énervé comme tu sembles le croire, mais parce qu'il... il... - Stiles soupira en rougissant - Il n’arrivait pas à arrêter de se foutre de moi... Termina-t-il avec une voix boudeuse.

Imaginer Derek se moquer n'était pas compliqué.

\- En plus, il riait beaucoup trop fort. Termina Stiles en boudant, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Pour le coup, imaginer Derek rire un peu était dur, mais alors essayer de l'imaginer avoir un fou rire était impossible pour Scott, ce qui le calma instantanément.

\- Rire ? Pourquoi il riait ?

Stiles rougit et détourna le regard.

\- Pour rien, _Bro_. Vraiment pour rien, t'inquiète. Le bleu, c'est un truc idiot, vraiment.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Non.

Stiles disparut dans la cuisine. Scott le fixa en haussant un sourcil. Ok. Derek ne l'avait pas frappé. Scott n'avait pas senti d'émanation de peur venant de son frère, mais plutôt quelque chose comme.... de la honte. Ou de l'embarras. Stiles s'était fait un bleu, apparemment d'une manière cocasse étant donné que cela avait provoqué l'hilarité du loup grognon de service. Oula, il sentait l'histoire croustillante. Il devait savoir.

Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Je reviens ! Cria-t-il à l'attention de Stiles, qui lui demanda de ne pas aller frapper Derek.

Mais Scott était déjà parti.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à retrouver Derek, qui était installé sur les bancs du terrain de crosse du lycée. L'Alpha se rapprocha de son Bêta et s'assit à côté de lui. Derek avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et ne sembla pas remarquer son arrivée.

\- Tu n’as pas raté Stiles. Il a un bleu magnifique.

Scott sentit Derek se crisper et se redresser en se tournant vers lui.

\- Oula, Scott. Je t'assure que... que le bleu... ce...

Il claqua sa mâchoire avant de baisser la tête. Scott le fixa et écarquilla les yeux en voyant les épaules de Derek tressauter alors qu'il se détournait.

\- .... Derek .... ?

\- P'tain Scott. T'es chiant. J'avais réussi à me calmer.

Le jeune Alpha sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres en entendant les rires dans la voix de Derek.

\- Nan, mais sérieusement. Je veux savoir ce qu’il s'est passé. Stiles n’a rien voulu me dire.

Derek tourna la tête vers Scott, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop ri. Sa surprise passée de le voir dans cet état, l'Alpha lui fit un sourire confiant, l'invitant à partager cette histoire avec lui. Alors, Derek inspira un bon coup et commença à raconter ce qu’il s'était passé la veille, au soir.

  
.*.

  
_Derek était tous les jours surpris de constater à quel point la vie en ménage avec Stiles était, certes mouvementée - on parle d'un adolescent atteint d'hyperactivité hein, on ne va pas se leurrer - mais étrangement ... douce ? Il ne se voilait pas la face, il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour le jeune homme et il était sûr que c'était réciproque. Leur tandem fonctionnait simplement, et étrangement, ils ne se prenaient que rarement la tête. Leurs rares disputes n'étaient pas virulentes, loin de là. Ils continuaient de se lancer des piques, ça avait été la base de leur relation, mais jamais ils n'avaient été véritablement méchant l'un envers l'autre. Contre toute attente, il n'y avait pas de non-dits entre eux, ils se comprenaient mieux que personne. Eux deux, au fond, c'était une évidence. C'est ce qu'il se disait, tous les soirs de la semaine où Stiles venait dormir chez lui - il espérait bientôt chez eux, d'ailleurs - et qu'il pouvait aisément observer la pâleur de ses membres fins, contrastant avec la couleur des draps, quand il le contemplait de la porte en venant se coucher._

_Et ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle._

_Stiles avait débarqué sans prévenir. Ils avaient grignoté ensemble, se chamaillant comme des mômes pour le dernier bout de saucisson - et oui, encore et toujours lui - avant que Stiles n’aille se coucher dans la chambre de Derek, qu'il avait repeinte en gris taupe depuis le temps. Le loup avait arrangé les quelques affaires qu'il avait mises de côté quand son amant avait pointé le bout de son nez, avant qu'il ne le rejoigne et passe quelques minutes à le regarder._

_Stiles était simplement en boxer entre ses draps, sur le ventre, en train de lire quelque chose sur sa tablette. Ses longues jambes - que Derek affectionnait tant - battaient doucement l'air et le loup devait bien le reconnaître, les mouvements entraînaient un roulement de ses muscles fessiers qui étaient... Comment dire... alléchants ? Et pas qu'un peu, grand Dieu. Derek se lécha les lèvres en l'observant encore un peu, avant de se débarrasser de ses fringues devenues superflues. Il rejoignit son jeune amant dans son - leur - lit. Il se colla à Stiles en soupirant d'aise, avant de glisser le bout de ses doigts le long des muscles du dos du jeune homme, qui frissonna. Derek continua un peu son petit jeu, avant que Stiles ne se mette à glousser et à gigoter légèrement pour se défaire de ces caresses devenant tendrement indécentes._

_\- Der', arrête, il faut que je finisse de lire ça._

_Derek grogna un peu, cessant ses caresses. Il le laissa tranquille deux minutes maximum, le temps de perdre patience en fixant les fesses alléchantes juste sous son nez. Et puis, au Diable ce texte à lire, non ? Le loup se colla un peu plus à son jeune amant en glissant une de ses jambes entre celles plus pâles, passa une main taquine sur le boxer noir de Stiles et se pencha sur son épaule pour y déposer un baiser papillon. Il remonta le long de sa nuque pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille, du bout des dents. Il sentit avec grand plaisir Stiles se crisper entre ses bras avant qu'il ne lâche un soupir tremblant et tente de le repousser._

_\- Je suis sérieux Derek, c'est important._

_\- Tu f'ras ça d'main... Ronronna ( NON, c'est faux. Le Lycan viril qu'il était ne ronronnait pas ! ) Derek à son oreille tout en grignotant la peau parsemée de grains de beauté qui lui était offerte._

_\- Derek... Geignit Stiles d'une petite voix, refusant toujours de lâcher sa tablette._

_\- C'est le week-end, demain..._

_\- Justement Derek... on pourra faire ça dem-- Arf, range-moi tes quenottes ! Grogna finalement le jeune homme en lui mettant la main sur la bouche pour le repousser._

_Derek le fixa en écarquillant les yeux._

_\- Dfhemchain ?! S'exclama-t-il contre la paume de son amant, qui ricana._

_Le jeune homme roula sur le dos, s'éloignant de la tentation que pouvait représenter le loup-garou à ses côtés._

_\- Ouais, demain._

_\- Tu vas vraiment me priver de toi pour toute la soirée alors que tu seras à quelques centimètres à peine ?! Grogna Derek en fronçant les sourcils._

_\- Range-moi ces crocs et ta communication par sourcils interposés, tu ne me fais plus peur depuis longtemps, et je ne céderai pas._

_Fier de son petit effet, Stiles retourna à la lecture de son document et s'il le laissait se concentrer de nouveau sur la tablette qu'il tenait au-dessus de lui, Derek allait devoir passer la nuit seul, avec sa fidèle main droite. Il lui laissa cinq minutes entières, avant de soupirer, "acceptant" en grognant pour se rapprocher de son hyperactif personnel. Stiles leva la main vers lui pour l’arrêter et pour l’empêcher de s'approcher davantage de lui. Derek grogna de nouveau._

_\- On va vraiment commencer à dormir chacun de notre côté du lit ?_

_Stiles lui jeta un regard, grimaça un instant avant de soupirer et de lever le bras, pour laisser Derek s'y installer. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur son torse et l'enlaça doucement. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, le loup écoutant les doux battements de cœur du jeune homme qui lui, continuait de lire. Le bougre ! Aucune considération pour le loup tout contre lui, qui se sentait de plus en plus vexé que le plus jeune lui résiste. Il se mit alors en chasse. Sa main commença doucement à caresser la hanche de Stiles, son pouce passant et repassant sous l’élastique de ce traître de boxer qui n'avait plus sa place sur la peau si pâle, si vous vouliez son avis. Le jeune homme frissonna, mais rien de plus. Derek continua son manège quelques minutes - la patience était la clé - avant d’enclencher la phase deux. Il frotta un peu sa joue contre le pectoral de Stiles, provoquant un petit rire chez ce dernier qui glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour jouer avec les mèches. Le Lycan sourit intérieurement, avant de feindre un début de somnolence, et en profita pour se redresser un peu pour enfouir son nez dans le cou de son amant. Il prit une grande inspiration et soupira d'aise. Au fond, il aurait très bien pu rester ainsi, dans les bras du tout jeune étudiant, parce qu'il fallait bien le reconnaître, il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit sur terre._

_Mais le fait est qu'il avait envie de Stiles. Il avait envie de le sentir tremblant et soupirant de désir contre lui. Il avait envie de lui offrir une belle et douce soirée, quelques suçons en plus, qui sait. Il avait envie de son corps et surtout, il avait faim de ses soupirs et de ses caresses._

_Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la jugulaire palpitant lentement sous la peau et il ressentit une pointe de fierté quand le cœur de Stiles rata un battement._

_Ce qui l'encouragea._

_Après quelques baisers papillons sur sa peau, les caresses légères se firent plus insistantes sur sa hanche, ses doigts pianotèrent le long de son flanc en frôlant ses côtes et terminèrent leur course sur la peau douce à l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche et hop, un faible gémissement._

_Gagné._

_\- Derek... Rouspéta faiblement Stiles sans vraie volonté._

_\- Stiles ? Murmura tendrement Derek à son oreille._

_\- Tu es un monstre. Soupira le jeune homme en tournant la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès._

_Le loup-garou sourit contre sa peau avant de la grignoter, remontant sa main le long de sa cuisse pour se perdre en une caresse tendre sur la bosse qui commençait à déformer le boxer de son amant. Le plus jeune gémit doucement, se mordillant la lèvre pour donner une fausse image de contrôle alors que tous deux savaient parfaitement que Derek venait de remporter la partie. Ils allaient passer une très, très, très bonne soir--_

_\- AÏE, PUTAIN, SA MÈRE !_

_Stiles repoussa brutalement son amant pour se redresser dans le lit. Derek cligna quelques secondes des paupières avant de froncer les sourcils. Il sentait l'odeur de la surprise et de la douleur se dégager du plus jeune, ce qui l'inquiéta et lui coupa toute envie._

_\- Stiles ? S'enquit-il en se rapprochant doucement._

_Le jeune homme repoussa la main qu'il venait de poser sur son épaule en pestant, gémissant de douleur en se tenant la tête._

_\- Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Derek en essayant de le tourner vers lui._

_Stiles tourna la tête vers son visage, et le fusilla du regard. Derek tressaillit en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de son amant._

_\- Il se passe, espèce de bougre d'idiot, que tu m'as déconcentré !_

.*.

Scott cligna quelques instants des yeux en fixant Derek.

\- Attends, attends. Tu es en train de me dire que... que...

Il ravala difficilement un gloussement.

\- Que tu l'as tellement... ' _déconcentré_ ' qu'il... qu'il en a lâché sa tablette et... se l'ait prise dans l’œil ?

Derek ne put que hocher la tête, incapable pour le moment de parler tant il retenait ses éclats de rire. Il reprit difficilement son souffle et réussit à glisser un petit :

\- Quand j'ai vu le bleu ce matin, c'était...

Sauf qu'il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et Scott le rejoignit très vite dans son hilarité. Bientôt, on ne pouvait plus entendre que leur fou rire dans le silence qu'offrait le calme du lycée déserté en plein week-end.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que Scott accepta totalement la relation entre ses deux amis : Derek n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureux, aussi jeune qu'en cet instant, se mordant les lèvres pour tenter de se calmer, les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux.

.*.

 

Au final, Derek avait dormi sur le canapé durant une semaine toute entière : A chaque fois que le regard de Scott croisait celui du loup de naissance, et même s'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils partaient dans une rigolade durement contrôlable. Le reste de la meute ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qu’il se passait entre les trois amis, puisque Stiles ne faisait que grogner à chaque fois, pestant qu'il commençait à regretter le temps où ces deux abrutis n'étaient pas aussi complices. Mais il refusait toujours brutalement d'expliquer la situation aux autres.

Parce que les deux traîtres qu'étaient son frère et son amant, ces saloupiots de cul poilus menstruel, allaient payer pour cet affront.

Foi de Stilinski, sa vengeance serait terrible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Une suite ne devrait pas tarder ;)


End file.
